Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (ang. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) — siódma część przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Została napisana przez J.K. Rowling, zilustrowana przez Mary GrandPre i przetłumaczona przez Andrzeja Polkowskiego. Okładka została zaprojektowana przez Jacka Pietrzyńskiego. Tom został wydany przez wydawnictwo Media Rodzina. Harry ugina się pod ciężarem strasznego zadania: musi odszukać i zniszczyć pozostałe horkruksy Voldemorta. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak samotny, jak teraz, gdy musi znaleźć w sobie dość siły, aby opuścić swojską, bezpieczną Norę i bez wahań wyruszyć w nieznane. Spis rozdziałów # Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę (The Dark Lord Ascending) # In memoriam (In Memoriam) # Dursleyowie opuszczają dom (The Dursleys Departing) # Siedmiu Potterów (The Seven Potters) # Poległy wojownik (Fallen Warrior) # Ghul w piżamie (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) # Testament Albusa Dumbledore'a (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # Wesele (The Wedding) # Kryjówka (A Place to Hide) # Opowieść Stworka (Kreacher's Tale) # Łapówka (The Bribe) # Magia to potęga (Magic is Might) # Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) # Złodziej (The Thief) # Zemsta goblina (The Goblin's Revenge) # Dolina Godryka (Godric's Hollow) # Sekret Bathildy (Bathilda's Secret) # Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a (The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore) # Srebrna łania (The Silver Doe) # Ksenofilius Lovegood (Xenophilius Lovegood) # Opowieść o trzech braciach (The Tale of the Three Brothers) # Insygnia Śmierci (The Deathly Hallows) # Dwór Malfoya (Malfoy Manor) # Wytwórca różdżek (The Wandmaker) # '' Muszelka'' (Shell Cottage) # Bank Gringotta (Gringotts) # Ostatnia kryjówka (The Final Hiding Place) # Brakujące lusterko (The Missing Mirror) # Zaginiony diadem (The Lost Diadem) # Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a (The Sacking of Severus Snape) # Bitwa o Hogwart (The Battle of Hogwarts) # Czarna Różdżka (The Elder Wand) # Opowieść Księcia (The Prince's Tale) # Znowu w Zakazanym Lesie (The Forest Again) # King's Cross (King's Cross) # Luka w planie (The Flaw in the Plan) # Epilog: Dziewiętnaście lat później (Nineteen Years Later) Streszczenie Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę Podczas zebrania śmierciożerców, które odbywa się w Dworze Malfoyów (aktualnej siedzibie Voldemorta), Czarny Pan wraz z Yaxleyem i Severusem Snape'em debatują o planach przeniesienia Harry'ego Pottera przez Zakon Feniksa. Yaxley podsyła fałszywą wersję, ale mimo to Voldemort wierzy Snape'owi. Severus nie mówi o źródle, z którego zna prawdziwą wersję. Podczas spotkania zabita zostaje hogwardzka nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa − Charity Burbage. In memoriam Harry siedzi w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive 4. Pakuje się, bowiem niedługo ma się udać na tajną misję. Przy okazji czyta artykuły o Albusie Dumbledorze w gazetach. W jednym z nich Elfias Doge, stary kolega Albusa przedstawia go w dobrym świetle. Zaś Rita Skeeter pisze o mrocznej prawdzie, skrywanej przez niego, oczernia go i zapowiada premierę swej nowej książki "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a". Harry zastanawia się, komu ma wierzyć. Dursleyowie opuszczają dom Harry schodzi na dół. Dursleyowie pakują się do wyjazdu. Jednak Vernon Dursley w ostatniej chwili zmienia zdanie. Harry nie traktuje go poważnie, bo wuj zmienia zdanie co chwilę, przez cały tydzień. Po chwili do domu przybywają Hestia Jones i Dedalus Diggle, żeby zabrać Dursleyów do kryjówki. W ostatniej chwili Vernon decyduje się iść z nimi. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Dudley dziękuje Harry'emu za wszystkie razem spędzone lata i za obronę przed dementorami. To właśnie on namówił rodziców, by pojechali z aurorami. Siedmiu Potterów Na Privet Drive 4 przylatują inni członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Ich plan przewozu Harry'ego jest następujący: sześciu członków zamieni się w Harry'ego za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Każdy z nich z ochroniarzem poleci do różnych domów członków Zakonu Feniksa, skąd polecą do Nory za pomocą świstoklików. Po namowie Harry w końcu daje im swoje włosy. W Harry'ego zamieniają się Ron, Hermiona, Fred i George, Fleur oraz Mundungus Fletcher. Łączą się w pary i odlatują na miotłach i testralach, jedynie Harry i Rubeus Hagrid lecą na motocyklu. Pary rozdzielają się, gdy atakuje ich banda śmierciożerców. Podczas ucieczki Harry’ego i Hagrida, zginęła sowa, Hedwiga. W walce ze Stanem Shunpikem Harry wydaje im, że to on jest prawdziwy. Po chwili pojawia się Voldemort. Okazuje się, że potrafi latać. Dochodzi do pojedynku między odwiecznymi wrogami. Różdżka Harry'ego dziwnie się zachowuje i sama strzela złotym promieniem w Voldemorta. W końcu Harry i Hagrid trafiają w bariery ochronne. Spadają do stawu. Poległy wojownik Harry budzi się w domu Teda i Andromedy Tonksów. Razem z Hagridem odlatują świstoklikiem do Nory. Czekają tam na nich Molly i Ginny. Po chwili przylatują inni, chociaż było wiele komplikacji. Każdy wrócił z walki zakrwawiony. Widocznie śmierciożercy ich nie oszczędzali. Okazuje się, że George ma oderwane ucho, Mundungus uciekł, a Alastor Moody nie żyje. Atmosfera w Norze staje się ciężka. Wszyscy się kłócą, ale jest wiele pytań, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi. Harry ma wizję. Wnika w umysł Voldemorta i widzi jak ten torturuje Ollivandera. Ghul w piżamie Następne dni wszyscy bohaterowie spędzają w Norze. Niedługo Harry ma urodziny, a wielkimi krokami zbliża się również ślub Billa i Fleur. Cały czas trwają skrzętne przygotowania do wesela. Molly specjalnie daje trójce przyjaciół tyle roboty, aby nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać i zaplanować ucieczki ze szkoły. Gdy jednak mają chwilę spokoju Harry pyta Rona i Hermionę, czy na pewno chcą z nim szukać horkruksów. Oni mówią, że tak, a nawet dużo już poświęcili temu – Hermiona zmodyfikowała pamięć swoim rodzicom, a Ron przebrał w pidżamę swojego ghula i powiedział, że ministerstwo będzie myślało, że to on i że jest chory na groszopryszczkę.mały|lewo|191x191px Testament Albusa Dumbledore'a W dzień urodzin Harry'ego Ginny całuje go. Artur Weasley wysyła im patronusa i informuje ich, że zjawi się Rufus Scrimgeour. Po tej wiadomości Remus razem z Tonks deportują się. Minister Magii przedstawia im treść testamentu zmarłego dyrektora Hogwartu. Hermiona dostaje starą książkę Baśnie barda Beedle'a, Ron wygaszacz, a Harry złotego znicza, którego złapał w pierwszym swoim meczu. Oprócz tego Harry miał także dostać Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, ale Scrimgeour na to nie pozwala. Wesele Odbywa się ślub Billa i Fleur. Harry za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego zamienia się w jednego z mugoli. Podczas wesela Wiktor Krum mówi Harry'emu, że znak, który nosi Ksenofilius Lovegood, to znak Grindelwalda. Harry również spotyka się z Elfiasem Doge, z którym rozmawia o Dumbledore. Na ślubie pojawiają się śmierciożercy, ale Harry z przyjaciółmi uciekają. Kryjówka Harry Ron i Hermiona deportują się z wesela i wpadają na bandę śmierciożerców w Luchino Caffe. Później ukrywają się w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Opowieść Stworka Stworek opowiada Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie o Regulusie Blacku i o jednym z horkruksów czyli medalionie. Harry prosi skrzata by ten sprowadził Mundungusa do domu, ponieważ to on miał medalion jako ostatni. Łapówka Remus Lupin odwiedza Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę na Grimmauld Place 12. Proponuje im pomoc w wyprawie, ale Harry wrzeszczy na niego, że ten chce zostawić swoją rodzinę i boi się odpowiedzialności. Lupin odchodzi zdenerwowany. Stworek znajduje Mundungusa i przyprowadza go do Harry'ego. W rozmowie z nim wynika, że medalion Salazara Slytherina (horkruks) ma Dolores Umbridge. Magia to potęga Harry, Ron i Hermiona przygotowują się do wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii. Po opracowaniu w plan, wprowadzają go w życie i przybierają postać trzech pracowników ministerstwa. Niestety Ron zostaje zatrzymany w celu zlikwidowania deszczu w jednym z gabinetów, natomiast Hermiona i Harry zmierzają dalej w głąb budynku. Komisja Rejestracji Mugolaków Hermiona zostaje zatrzymana przez Dolores Umbridge, która nie poznaje jej. Umbridge chce, żeby Hermiona pisała protokoły podczas przesłuchań mugolaków. W międzyczasie Harry włamuje się do gabinetu Dolores, ale nie znajduje tam horkruksa i zamiast niego zabiera oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Następnie idzie do Hermiony i razem pomagają uciec mugolakom, przy okazji zabierając medalion od Umbridge. Złodziej Po ucieczce przed śmierciożercami Ron zostaje rozszczepiony. Okazuje się, że Hermiona przewidziała możliwy rozwój wypadków i jest w pełni przygotowana do wyprawy. Bohaterowie śpią w zabezpieczonym czarami namiocie. Harry ma wizję, w której Voldemort przesłuchuje i zabija Gregorowicza. Czarny Pan wyciąga z niego tylko twarz złodzieja przedmiotu, na którym mu zależy. Zemsta goblina Harry pogrzebał pod najstarszym drzewem w lesie oko Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Przyjaciele codziennie zmieniają miejsce zamieszkania, aby nie dać się złapać śmierciożercom. Pewnego dnia podsłuchują Teda Tonksa, Deana Thomasa, Dirka Cresswella oraz dwóch goblinów: Gryfka i Gornaka. Po tym wydarzeniu obozowisko opuszcza Ron, który codziennie słucha Potterwarty. Za długo nosił medalion, który tak na niego oddziaływał. Dolina Godryka Jest wigilia. Harry wybiera się z Hermioną do Doliny Godryka, gdzie na cmentarzu znajduje groby swoich rodziców, rodziny Dumbledore'ów i innych czarodziejów. Sekret Bathildy Harry i Hermiona są w Dolinie Godryka. Znajdują dom, w którym mieszkali kiedyś Harry i jego rodzice. Spotykają Bathildę, która zaprasza ich do swojego domu. Ta prosi Harry'ego na górę. Tam okazuje się, że jest wężem Voldemorta – Nagini. Dochodzi do walki, przybywa Voldemort. Harry i Hermiona uciekają. Przez przypadkowe zaklęcie Hermiony różdżka Harry'ego zostaje złamana i traci swą moc. Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a Harry i Hermiona czytają fragment biografii Dumbledore'a i dowiadują się o jego współpracy i przyjaźni z Grindelwaldem. Srebrna łania Harry w trakcie nocnej warty zauważa Patronusa w kształcie łani. Idąc za nią dochodzi do małego jeziorka, na dnie którego znajduje się Miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Harry'emu nie udaje się go wyłowić przez horkruksa, którego ma na szyi. Ratuje go Ron, który wyłowił miecz. Harry postanawia dać Ronowi zniszczyć horkruksa. Ten próbuje omamić Rona, ale ostatecznie Ron go niszczy. Po powrocie do namiotu Weasley opowiada swoją historię, m.in. to, że przywiódł go tu wygaszacz. Hermiona jest na niego wściekła. Ksenofilius Lovegood Hermiona zauważa w książce znak Grindelwalda i chce się spotkać z Ksenofiliusem Lovegoodem, żeby go o niego wypytać, ponieważ na weselu miał on na sobie ten znak. Harry nie jest zadowolony z tego pomysłu, ale zgadza się, ponieważ zostaje przegłosowany. Kiedy przyjaciele przybywają do niego, ten mówi, że pójdzie zawiadomić Lunę o ich przybyciu i na chwilę znika. Następnie przyjaciele pytają go o Insygnia Śmierci. Opowieść o trzech braciach Hermiona czyta bajkę o trzech braciach, którzy dostali od śmierci Czarną Różdżkę (najpotężniejszą z różdżek), Kamień Wskrzeszenia (potrafiący wzywać umarłych z zaświatów) i Pelerynę Niewidkę (dającą niewidzialność bez żadnych ograniczeń, posiada ją Harry). Pan Lovegood tłumaczy im, że to Insygnia Śmierci, których poszukują pokolenia czarodziejów. Lovegood jest niespokojny i co chwila zerka przez okno. Przylatują ludzie z ministerstwa. Okazuje się, że Ksenofilius chciał oddać Harry'ego ministerstwu za uwolnienie Luny. W pewnym momencie Harry orientuje się, że Luny nie ma w domu od dawna, a gościna Ksenofiliusa jest tak naprawdę pułapką. Ksenofilius próbuje ich zatrzymać, ale nie udaje mu się, mało tego zostaje potraktowany kląwą zapomnienia. Przyjaciele teleportują się z domu Lovegooda. Insygnia Śmierci Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozprawiają o tym co się stało oraz o Insygniach. W ciągu kilku minut Harry zaczyna rozumieć, że jego peleryna niewidka jest tą, którą śmierć podarowała trzeciemu z braci, że kamień wskrzeszenia jest ukryty w zniczu oraz (ku jego przerażeniu), że tym czego Voldemort szuka jest właśnie czarna różdżka. Hermiona nie chce w to wszystko uwierzyć, a Ron też ma wątpliwości co do tego, co mówi Harry. Mija kilka następnych dni a podczas jednego z nich Harry nieumyślnie wypowiada imię Voldemorta które jest teraz tabu oraz, że powoduje zakłócenie zaklęc ochronnych. Nieumyślnie sprowadza na nich bandę szmalcowników. Dwór Malfoya Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostają osaczeni przez szmalcowników. Spotykają Deana Thomasa oraz goblina Gryfka, którzy też zostali schwytani. Szmalcownicy znajdują w ich namiocie miecz Gryffindora, i rozpoznają ich. Trafiają na dwór Malfoya. W domu Malfoya pojawia się Bellatriks Lestrange. Jest przerażona gdy, widzi miecz. Torturuje Hermionę, w celu zdobycia informacji skąd mają miecz Gryffindora. Harry i Ron znajdują się w piwnicy domu, gdzie spotykają Lunę Lovegood oraz pana Olivandera. W piwnicy niespodziewanie zjawia się Zgredek i pomaga im deportując z niej Lunę, pana Olivandera oraz Deana Thomasa. Harry i Ron ratują Hermionę oraz goblina Gryfka w czym pomaga im Zgredek. Deportują się z miejsca walki. Wytwórca różdżek Skrzat teleportuje Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę do Muszelki, domu Billa i Fleur. Zgredek, skrzat domowy, zostaje podczas ratowania Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół przebity nożem przez Bellatriks. Harry sam wykopuje dół do pochowania skrzata. Przyjaciele rozmawiają z Ollivanderem o czarnej różdżce, która jak się okazuje istnieje naprawdę. On, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają z goblinem Gryfkiem i proszą go o pomoc przy włamaniu się do banku Gringotta w celu zdobycia następnego horkruksa. Harry widzi jak Voldemort włamuje się do grobu Dumbledore'a i zabiera z niego Czarną Różdżkę. Muszelka Gryfek zgadza się pomóc im we włamaniu, lecz żąda za to miecza Gryffindora. Przjaciele niechętnie zgadzają się na to. Planują z Gryfkiem włamanie przez cały pobyt w Muszelce. W ostatnim dniu ich pobytu w Muszelce zjawia się tam Remus Lupin. Wybacza Harry'emu jego zachowanie z Grimmauld Place 12 i prosi, aby został ojcem chrzestnym Teda Lupina – syna Remusa. Bank Gringotta W końcu nadchodzi czas włamania się do Gringotta. Hermiona przemienia się w Bellatriks, Ron za pomocą specjalnych zaklęć zmienia swój wygląd, a Harry i Gryfek ukrywają się pod peleryną niewidką. Harry rzuca na gobliny zaklęcie niewybaczalne – Imperio. W końcu udaje się im dotrzeć do skrypty i zabrać czarę, jednak Gryfek przy nadarzającej się okazji zabiera miecz Gryffindora i wznosi alarm, że w banku są złodzieje. Harry w ostatniej chwili uwalnia smoka i wskakuje z Hermioną i Ronem na jego grzbiet i uciekają. Ostatnia kryjówka Kiedy są bezpieczni, Harry dostaje się do umysłu Voldemorta. Widzi, jak śmierciożercy i gobliny informują Go o kradzieży. Lord Voldemort jest wściekły, ponieważ Potter dowiedział się o horkruksach. Postanawia sprawdzić, czy pozostałe są bezpieczne. Postanawia najpierw sprawdzić chatę, potem jaskinię, a na końcu Hogwart. Harry postanawia dostać się do Hogwartu by znaleźć przedostatni horkruks. Brakujące lusterko Zaledwie Harry dostaje się pod peleryną-niewidką do Hogsmeade drzwi do Trzech Mioteł otwierają się z hukiem i wypada z nich kilkunastu zakapturzonych śmierciożerców. Gdy Harry nie daje oznak życia jeden z nich wypuszcza dementorów. Harry używa zaklęcia Patronusa, dementorzy uciekają. Śmierciożercy spostrzegli to i pobiegli w stronę miejsca, w którym stał Harry. Nagle obok niego otwierają się drzwi baru i wpuszcza nich starszy mężczyzna, który uświadamia śmierciożercom, że owy patronus był kozą (patronusem staruszka). Śmierciożercy dają się przekonać i odchodzą. On zaś rozpoczyna rozmowę z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Okazuje się, że to Aberforth, brat Albusa Dumbledore'a. Gdy Harry poznaje historię Albusa, Aberforth wpuszcza z wejścia do Hogwartu Neville'a. Zaginiony diadem Neville prowadzi ich do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie są już wszyscy członkowie GD. Harry uświadamia im że nie mogą im powiedzieć o misji, którą Dumbledore dał Harry'emu (zniszczenie horkruksów). Natomiast Luna z Harrym pod peleryną – niewidką idą do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Podczas gdy Harry ogląda Diadem Roveny Ravenclaw nakrywa ich Alecto Carrow i wzywa Voldemorta. Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a Luna oszałamia Alecto. Do pokoju przychodzi Amycus, który spluwa na profesor McGonagall, po czym Harry sciąga pelerynę-niewidkę i używa na Amycusa zaklęcie Cruciatus. Mówi profesor McGonnagall o przybyciu Voldemorta do Hogwartu. Na korytarzu spotykają Snape'a, rzucają zaklęcia w stronę Snape'a, który wyskakuje przez okno. Harry pyta się Filtwicka o Diadem Ravenclaw, który odpowiada, że zaginął przed wiekami. Profesor McGonagall wysyła Harry'ego i Lunę do Pokoju Życzeń z wiadomością, żeby wynieśli się do Wielkiej Sali. W Pokoju Życzeń Harry spotyka się z całą rodziną Weasleyów. Do bitwy dołącza się Percy, który godzi się z rodziną. Bitwa o Hogwart Rozpoczyna się wielka bitwa o Hogwart. W jej trakcie, Harry wypytuje ducha wieży Ravenclawu, który okazuje się być córką założycielki, Heleną Ravenclaw, która wyznaje Harry'emu, że diadem, którego szuka, został przez nią samą skradziony jej matce. Mówi mu też, że jeśli musi prosić, nigdy się nie dowie, a jeśli musi wiedzieć, niech poprosi. Harry domyśla się już, że diadem jest w Pokoju Życzeń. W tym samym czasie, Ron i Hermiona niszczą puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Gdy dołączają do Harry'ego, zostają napadnięci przez Dracona Malfoya, Vincenta Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyle'a. Podczas walki, Crabbe i Goyle pokazują, jakimi są utalentowanymi śmierciożercami, jednak Gregory zostaje oszołomiony, a Vincent wypuszcza Szatańską Pożogę, przez którą później podczas ucieczki sam ginie. Crabbe nie zabił trio, tylko tak naprawdę pomógł im zniszczyć horkruksa – diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Podczas dalszej walki giną również Fred Weasley, Remus i Nimfadora Lupinowie, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Augustus Rookwood i inne ważne osoby. Czarna Różdżka Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyruszają do Wrzeszczącej chaty, by zabić Nagini i Voldemorta. Pod Peleryną-Niewidką widzą, jak Nagini zabija Snape'a, aby jej pan zdobył Czarną Różdżkę. Harry zabiera wspomnienie Snape'a i ogląda je w Myślodsiewni. Opowieść Księcia Harry poznaje przeszłość Snape'a, m.in. próbę przekonania Lily Evans (późniejszej matki Harry'ego) do siebie i do czarów, niemiłe przygody z Huncwotami i przemianę Snape'a w Hogwarcie i późniejsza pokuta w postaci szpiegowania dla Dumbledore'a. Odkrywa, że Snape cały czas był po stronie dobra i pomagał Harry'emu. Znowu w Zakazanym Lesie Harry po tym jak dowiedział się, że jest horkruksem Voldemorta wyrusza mu na spotkanie, aby dać się zabić i zniszczyć przedostatni horkruks. Przed wyjściem z zamku do Zakazanego Lasu nakłania Neville'a aby zabił Nagini – ostatniego horkruksa Voldemorta. Przywołuje z pomocą Kamienia Wskrzeszenia swojego ojca, matkę, ojca chrzestnego i Remusa Lupina. W ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią myśli o Ginny Weasley. King's Cross Harry trafia do miejsca, którym okazuje się King Cross. Spotyka Dumbledore'a, który mówi mu, że to jego "przyjęcie". Długo rozmawiają, m.in. na temat przeszłości Dumbledore'a, misji Harry'ego, horkruksów i insygniów. Na końcu rozmowy Harry postanawia wrócić do świata żywych. Luka w planie Harry budzi się na powrót w Zakazanym Lesie. Voldemort każde Hagridowi zabrać go przed zamek. Voldemort pokazuje rzekome ciało Harry'ego i drwi z niego oraz z Neville'a. Ten uwalnia się z zaklęć Voldemorta i ucina Nagini głowę za pomocą miecza Gryffindora. Ponownie wybucha walka, z czego korzysta Harry, biegnąc do Wielkiej Sali pod peleryną-niewidką. Tam Molly zabija Bellatriks Lestrange. Harry zdejmuje pelerynę i udowadnia Voldemortowi, że to on jest panem Czarnej Różdżki. Zaklęcie Avada Kedavra Voldemorta odbija się od Expelliarmus Harry'ego i Czarny Pan, ugodzony własnym zaklęciem, umiera. Epilog: Dziewiętnaście lat później Harry i Ginny (wraz z córką Lily Luną) odprowadzają swoich dwóch synów (Jamesa Syriusza i Albusa Severusa) na pociąg do Hogwartu. Przy pociągu spotykają Rona i Hermionę i ich dzieci (Rose i Hugona). Spotykają też m.in. Teda Lupina, syna Tonks i Remusa, oraz rodzinę Malfoyów. Postacie uśmiercone w 7 tomie przygód Harry'ego Pottera * Lord Voldemort * Charity Burbage * Hedwiga * Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody * Colin Creevey * Rufus Scrimgeour * Remus John Lupin * Nimfadora Tonks * Fred Weasley * Severus Snape * Zgredek * Ted Tonks * Peter Pettigrew * Bathilda Bagshot * Vincent Crabbe * Nagini * Antonin Dołohow * Bellatriks Lestrange * Dirk Cresswell * goblin Gornak * 5 trupów mugolskiej rodziny * nieznany goblin zabity przez Voldemorta * goblin Gryfek * goblin Bogrod * Gellert Grindelwald * Gregorowicz * 50 obrońców Hogwartu i wielu, wielu innych Zobacz też * [[Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci|Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci]] Linki zewnętrzne * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci – Wszystko o książce Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch) el:Ο Χάρι Πότερ και οι Κλήροι του Θανάτου en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows et:Harry Potter ja Surma vägised fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 nl:Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood ru:Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти